YoruHara Goodness
by kiki83
Summary: This Yoruichi & Urahara fic is made of pure randomness, in all areas: size, prompt, rating etc. The only real connection between chapters is that they will include Yoruichi, Urahara or both. Mostly fluff, but I can't ignore my lemony tendencies forever.
1. After a Night of Sake and Brownies

**A/N -** So those of you that read me just for my skill at spinning a yarn here is some "YoruHara Goodness" (sry the title just stuck and wouldn't go away). There's going to be a few of these, of various lengths and on different subjects. The wonderful inspiration for this entire fanfiction can be blamed on facebook...Yeah I said facebook! This small fluffy drabble came about from a night at the hot springs, if you wanna see it before you read this drabble go at your own risk just type in facebook .com/ permalink .php?story_fbid=110375692367882&id=100001641583231 without the spaces. It's lolzy but I don't think it's necessary to read this bit of fluff. I'd give this drabble a "T" for mild language...and by mild I mean there's like one or two curses in there, don't worry I'm sure later chapters will give you the smut you're looking for.

* * *

After a Night of Sake and Brownies

My head is still cloudy when I wake. Although last night we fell asleep a tangle of limbs we've both moved enough in slumber that only one of Kisuke's long toned arms rests lazily over my hip now.

There's no clock in this room, but I know either I've slept longer than usual making me sluggish, or not long enough meaning I still had brownies in my system. At their memory I could help but think, _mmm brownies._

I maneuvered carefully slowly turning in Kisuke's arms without waking him. I hadn't helped at all with the battle against morning bed-head, before his head had even hit the pillow it had been in disarray from my grasping hands.

As I slipped a few fingers through his hair I only **just** managed to stifle the snicker at the disorder of his blond locks. I deposited a kiss on his nose and watched him make a face in his sleep. _So cute,_ I give myself a few more warm moments to watch his face relax back into peaceful slumber before I try to slip out of bed. I had the strangest urge to return to an old favorite to occupy my mind and it just so happened to be the perfect morning for it; mostly it was the fact that I was awake hours before the whole house, even the extra guests we'd accumulated in the wee hours.

Only the moment I moved a certain someone's hand tightened possessively in the small of my back. "Hmph..." Kisuke grumbled trying to pull me closer in sleep. I grinned as he pouted, eyes still closed. I tried to wiggle out and his arm just tightened and I had to bite my bottom lip as our lazy spiritual pressures mingled, but I was distracted from any developing naughty thoughts by the soft mumbled whine from Kisuke, "Shuuun go back to sleeeeep..."

My answer was to lean down and press my lips to his ear and letting out a feline growl. There was no hesitation in his dexterous fingers as they slipped lower over the curve of my ass.

"Mmm Yoruichi..." A smile curved his lips and he snored softly.

Heh.

Okay so maybe there was something more perfect to do than a kata back from my punishment squad days, or even a few shunpo around the training room. Probably one of the best parts of taking advantage of this peace, staying put, staying home.

I dislodging his wide-fingered grip so I could do another wiggle around to face away from him relaxing into his arms, my back pressed to his chest.

...

I only lay still a moment before something else took my attention.

Damn, bladder.

Before Kisuke could find another handhold I took a few bracing breaths and slipped out of the cocoon of warmth created by the blankets and Kisuke's sleepy reiatsu. The cold was brutal, I shunpoed to the bathroom without meeting anyone-as expected-and shunpoed back just as quickly.

Needless to say I didn't use enough reiatsu to stay warm and Kisuke noticed the difference as I slipped under the covers. I was grateful for the gentle heat radiating from Kisuke's resting spiritual pressure and tried rubbing my ice block feet on my slightly warmer legs to melt them.

I was surprised when Kisuke's strong arms curled around my hips in a hug that brought me into delicious contact. I relaxed but didn't move closer still fully aware that I was still sporting toes as cold as death.

Kisuke buried his face in my hair, his nose bumping the back of my ear, warm breath along my neck like magic sending me plummeting into groggy half-sleep. "Mayu-chan you're always so~ cold..."

...

I felt his arms squeeze me in surprise and his entire body jolt as my toes came into contact with his legs. The curse that rumbled into the back of my ear was much more coherent than any words I'd heard him speak since I'd woken up. I snickered softly and moved until we were pressed together, glad for the warmth. I was always glad for his warmth. I heard a long sniff as his nose nudged the well behind my earlobe and it was expelled in a contented sigh of my name along my skin, "Yoruichi..."

"Mmmmhm...ZZzzzz."


	2. Honing Down Busy Energy

**A/N - **So here is the next bit of life at the Urahara shouten, although there is nudity I'm only warning for fluff, this is probably more a mild T rating, but don't worry I already have lemons in mind for later. This is in the same world (after Aizen) from chapter 1 and what Yoruichi originally intended to do instead of stay in bed and cuddle with Kisuke. Sora...well she's from facebook which makes her kinda...well...she's a blue horse Kisuke made Ururu and Jinta for Christmas and Yoruichi taught to shunpo, she only has like a month to live, and this takes place like twenty days into her life.

* * *

Honing Down Busy Energy

Peace.

A fucked up concept for a fighter.

Especially a fighter that had been a warrior so long she can't remember anything but the spirit of battle, except the pride of a princess, a veneer that had been so encouraged in growing up that it was now part of her permanent daily armor. I only had a dozen carefree days as the daughter of a lord, just a girl, unremarkable but for the simple skill of taking another form, the expected amount of reiatsu for a noble.

I fought my father for the opportunity to learn the ways of my mother, the warrior queen whose demise I brought about with just my birth. Looking back in meditative contemplation I can grin and nod my head, proud of my tenacity and courage, but honestly couldn't I have stayed a spoiled soft princess a few years longer?

It might have sunken in and I could call on it now as I stare up at the ceiling beams, awake before the entire house. It's not an unusual occurrence; I don't sleep in normal intervals but before I would have changed shape and shunpoed around the city to stave off this growing busy energy, maybe even gone to the coast for a few days, found something to hunt hollow-wise.

Peace is so different from the calm before the storm in war. Waiting for Aizen to make his move, training and clearing out the hollows he sends before him. It also had a tension that is missing now, a band that settled onto the back of my neck the day we left Soul Society. A spot constantly waiting for an enemy's blade. Busy energy and such tension had sent me on missions back into the Seireitei dozens of times, or even more often the surrounding area of Karakura Town.

Without the tension I was just compelled to **move,** to do something, and I wouldn't be able to sleep until I got rid of it. And I do so love waking up that second time because it's in sync with Kisuke, only possible if I expel the extra energy. I honestly don't have a problem with it, except its right **before** the ass crack of dawn; when the shōten is silent and I'm the only one awake to shunpo through the halls, naked if I wanted.

Which was awesome since I tend to sleep that way, and had always been of the belief that a workout was better without the restriction of clothes. Being in charge of the Onmitsukidō and collaborating on most of the uniforms with Kisuke (and putting each fabric and design through its paces) showed me that less-is-more in most combat scenarios, well **mine** anyway. And I hold on to that belief even if I can remember many a morning my Onmitsukidō kata being rudely interrupted by an aroused Kisuke. It was motivation for Kisuke to learn to sneak up on me, I'll admit to gaining something from such "lessons."

Hm.

Thinking about it makes me want to rudely interrupt Kisuke's dreams...

_Damn it girl!_ I shook my head, making sure not to molest Kisuke while he slept. He was working hard and...well...I'd been waking him up every other morning and I was starting to feel just a little bad. Here I was, trying to be responsible and shit and I was keeping him from his much needed sleep. I would not deprive him good rest for awesome Groggy Morning Sex.

-.-

I was pretty sure he would be just as upset as I was at doing the deed (or in this case **not** doing the deed). I rolled to face the wall but the mental image of a sleepy moaning Kisuke was now dancing in my head, giving my busy energy purpose.

Not for a kata by the way.

In case you were wondering.

_Training room!_

...

Once I'm there it only takes a few moments to find a small enclosed space. As soon as I leave shunpo I need to focus my reiatsu to keep warm and at the same time make sure it's not intense enough to be detected, (difficult but kinda my thing). The small spaces between tilting boulders wasn't a secret but it's not an easy spot to sneak up on if I pay attention, excluding sneaky-ass shopkeepers (in geta no less!).

I think today I will start nostalgically.

The first hakuda I learned was the one taught to fresh recruits to the Onmitsukidō. I had definitely joined younger than most Corps Commanders in the past, but I was a special case, a warrior by blood. This kata replaced the rudimentary skills I had managed to acquire thus far as my father had tried his best to bring me up as a noble lady, not a fighter.

I had stood masked among the Onmitsukidō recruits, with Kisuke, Tessai and...Shit there were others I haven't thought of like **that** for decades. Wanting to look good I had made sure to already know the kata. I had even tried teaching it to my friends because I knew so much was about to rain down heavily upon us entering the Onmitsukidō, the last thing we needed to worry about was the first steps. None of us had been in a proper fight, only knew how to throw a punch in theory at that age.

I finished my first kata with a small bow.

Again. Faster.

I eased off the reiatsu as I started to sweat. As I moved I took the energy and made it flow with the motion of my hands, my feet, my entire body. I used it to make my own resistance, make each muscle work harder and gave impact to my strikes and strikes to my braces and blocks.

My reiatsu supported me and my imaginary sparring partner, **was** my sparring partner. An invisible partner in a slow intricate dance. Heh, a violent dance.

But slow.

I had first learned to spar in slow, the guards/Onmitsukidō made sure no blow landed (whenever they knew **who** they were fighting).

Thoughts meandering as I focused on the flow of spiritual pressure humming through my muscles, my mind flashed to the First Person to Punch Me.

My half-speed motions faltered and I blocked my lower torso instead of my face as the next step indicated. "Damn," Huffed out of my lips as a sudden flash of embarrassment bit at my train of thought.

Mostly because that title rightfully belongs to one Kisuke Urahara-insert Bed Head Groggy Moaning Sex Kisuke-and I mutilate a step in my kata, and missed the next one entirely. The yummy distraction was totally his fault, but I was still glancing around surreptitiously.

Yes I recall my nudity. It wasn't long before I realize looking for witnesses because I was having dirty fantasies about my man was dumb and I slapped my palm to my face.

One more kata, then bed...Or a hose-off in the Kisuke's chemical emergency shower in the lab, then bed.

This time it was a quicker routine, more familiar, the second kata I learned for the Shihōin hakuda. It took kicking ass in Onmitsukidō and proving I was my mother's daughter through-and-through to be permitted its lesson by my father.

My collection went on to absorb many other techniques but **this**; it was my bread and butter. Even my reiatsu flowed around my form better.

As I battled my spiritual pressure with precise jabs and kicks the rhythm came easily. Bare feet shuffled back with a series of blocks and arm-bars, then forward into a palmheel that cut through the dense resistance my reiatsu knew I needed.

Without noticing I picked up speed, my hands and feet whistling as I sloughed my way through the reiatsu-thick air.

Already I can feel that I've clearly honed the edge off my busy energy, the steady chop and swipe of my limbs never slowing. In fact the pace quickened as I thought about snuggling with Kisuke as soon as I finished.

I'm only distracted a second before it's brought to my attention, I feel the (slightly) harder block of boulder beneath my knuckles. I stop and step back as the stone I struck fractures around the hole from my fist and starts to crumble.

By now my breathing and heartbeat are singing, my chest rising and falling with controlled breaths. "Damn it Kisuke," All his fault!

At that moment I sensed a tiny spiritual pressure nearby and I focused on it to find it almost familiar. I moved to peek and bright blue caught my gaze. "Sora..."

I cast my eyes and reiatsu around. I had made sure to find Ururu still asleep in her room but Sora didn't seem to sleep much. My spiritual pressure must have drawn the animal.

"Mornin' Sora," I crooned and large intelligent eyes rolled my direction. "Got the energy for a race? Shunpo?"

After learning, I was proud to find Sora was pretty fast. Don't get me wrong, not faster than me, but she could go. I got a wicker and a toss of her ribbon-festooned head before she vanished.

"Ah, cheater! Kisuke taught you well!" I shout before flash-stepping after.

* * *

**A/N - **Yes the blue horse is random but she's sooooo sweet, like Ururu, and she only had a small cameo. I'm hoping to finish chapter 3 soon, but it should be what I gave this FF an M rating for...yes and why you all clicked on this story in the first place...smut...


End file.
